


There He Goes

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: I tried myself at writing a drabble!





	There He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Phil and Clint have been working on the same strike team for a while now. Coulson went on a mission as a handler for another team and as it went FUBAR he was assumed KIA.  
> Now that he's back, Clint corners him in his office.

"Phil!"

Clint nearly hates himself for shouting at the other like that.  
But then he remembers that Phil always told him he deserves shit, too. Like not being lied to. (Like suffering heartbreak).  
  
"I thought you were dead!"

He's ready to rant, but sees how shitty Phil looks...

"Did you even sleep?? No I bet you shouldn't be able to walk right now, much less continue working...

Here, come rest on the couch- aww Phil no, why are you crying? Is it just exhaustion or do you want to talk bout anything? Doesn't have to be me..."

"You are perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard for me xD I usually write at least 1k per fic, my rough drafts alone tend to be around 200 to 400 words... So try cutting that down to 100 while still forming coherent sentences xD
> 
> This one was 212words, had to cut about 2/3 of the plot :S  
> Might expand this setting tho and write an actual fic out of it if anyone wants me to :)
> 
> (And yes I do come from the old ages where ppl actually stuck to only calling exactly 100 word long fics 'drabble'... I just went onto the tag and omg it's terrifying xD honestly a normal short fic is just a ficlet or if it's open end etc a oneshot, but 60 words or 1k words are not drabbles -_(-_-)_- deal with it xD) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There He Goes (Full Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591163) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)




End file.
